Hot Chocolate and Kisses
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Drinking hot coco with the one you love and sweet butterfly kisses, please read and found out xD YamixOC


**Oh I couldn't help it I had to write this it's so cute and funny I hope you guys love or like it so please enjoy xD**

**Genre in this story is mixed**

**Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self**

**Parings:YamixOC**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

**Hot Chocolate and Kisses**

It's was a nice cold Winters day as a cute girl by the name was Chita was walking home from her part-time job from a Daycare place Name Little Kuriboh's Angles as she was almost home.

("Hmm I think I will make some Hot Coco when I get home") Chita said with smile.

People walk pass her.

("I wonder if Yami is home?") Chita said as she thinks about him.

A mother and two children walk pass Chita.

("Hmm I think I am going to die my hair blood red") Chita said as she goes and touch her short her hair that goes to shoulders as it was black with red highlights with blue tips.

A man walks pass her.

("Brr it's so cold yep I am going to made hot chocolate when I go home that's for sure") Chita said.

As Chita was continuing to walk home someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her slim waist as Chita yelled in surprise.

"Haa!" Chita screamed in surprise as that person did that her.

"Oh I love it when you scream" said a very sexy as that person gives her a cute butterfly kiss to her neck as that person smiles.

Some people saw this and they blush.

"Huh? Oh Yami-kun it's you" Chita replied with a cute blush.

"The one and only" Yami replied as he hugs her.

"Baka you scared me" Chita replied.

"My bad" Yami replied.

"Oh will come on let's go home" Chita replied with a smile.

"Hai!" Yami replied.

As Chita takes Yami's right hand and they walked away as they were going home.

~At home now~

Yami was sitting on the couch looking over some new cards he got after work as Chita was in the kitchen making some hot coco for her and Yami.

"Chita do you need any help?" Yami yelled.

"No I am good" Chita yelled back from the kitchen.

"Ok" Yami replied.

Chita comes with two cups of hot coco in her hand as she goes and sits down next to Yami.

"Here go Yami-kun" Chita replied as she hands him a cup.

"Ah thanks love" Yami replied as he takes it.

"Your welcome" Chita said with a blush as she goes and blows her hot coco and then drinks it carefully as smiles in delight.

Yami does the same with his hot coco.

"Hey Yami-kun do you love being with me even though I am not a good duelist?" Chita asked as she looks down at her hot coco.

Yami almost choke on his hot coco but then he places it on coffee table and looks at his love.

"My love of cause I love being with you I can't care about if your bad at Duel Monsters I will always love you" Yami replied as he goes and cups her face in his hands.

Chita blushes badly.

"You are my life" Yami replied as he gives her a butterfly kiss to her forehead.

Chita blushed again.

"You are my world" Yami replied as he gives her a butterfly kiss to her right cheek.

She blushes even more.

"Your the only girl I want" Yami replied as he gives her butterfly kiss to her left cheek.

Her face was getting red.

"I love you Chita" Yami replied as he goes and kissed her on the lips.

And now Chita was really blushing badly as Yami kissing her as moaned abit into the kiss.

Yami was the one that pulled away first.

"I love you too Yami-kun" Chita replied as she rested her forehead against Yami's.

Yami goes and takes Chita's cup and places it on the coffee table with his as he goes and places Chita onto his lap and holds her close.

"I will love you until the end of time" Yami replied as he kissed her cheek.

"And so will I" Chita replied as she goes and kissed him on the lips.

"You are my queen" Yami replied as he goes and kisses her back.

Chita could only nod as she kissed him back as Yami and Chita continued to kiss as if timing was stopping just for them as our two lovers will be with each other until the end of time and no one will ever try to break them apart on one.

~END~

* * *

**Well there you have it I hope you like or love it X**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE ^.^**

**Until next time bye bye ^-^**


End file.
